Twilight in mystic falls
by AngelDust246
Summary: During New moon Bella supposedly died, but what most people didn't know she died with vampire blood in her system. 100 years later she's going to Mystic falls where she finds herself battling against the one and only Klaus and is there a chance of her reuniting with Edward and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

It's been over 100 years since he left me all alone standing in the forest and over a hundred years since my transformation into a vampire, but my transformation was different from most. You see I was sent into a mental asylum not long after Edward left because of my depression and I tried to commit suicide by hanging myself, but somehow one of the doctors had saved me. Then I was able to escape from the place and stole one of the staff's car. After an hour of driving the car started to swerve and before I knew it, the car ended up driving off a bridge and into the water. The water was rising fast in my car and I was losing consicousness. I thought I had died until I woke up in a place I wasn't familiar with and with a horrible burn going through my throat. It turned out a vampire named Lexi had saved me. She explained to me about her kind of vampires and how they burn in the sun and how vervain affects them. When I told her about the kind of vampires I encountered she said that they were created from a different witch. She then explained to me how she heard a crash near by and pulled me out from the water. She told me I was dead, but had noticed that I had died with vampire's blood in my system. She told me I was transitioning, which meant I had to drink blood in order for my transformation to be complete and she gave me the choice whether or not I wanted to complete it. I decided to go through with it mostly because maybe this new life would help me get over Edward.

So after my transformation was complete Lexi had stayed with me for my first 2 years in order to control my thirst without killing humans. Most of the time I would drink from blood bags and stay in her house because the sun would kill me. Lexi could do it because she wore a special necklace, something she said she would get me when i'm ready to be around humans. When that time came she gave me a necklace with a long chain that had the initials BS on it with fancy writing. "Always wear this necklace so it may protect you from the sun never take it off while your in the sun or you'll burn" she said to me. After she was sure I would be fine to walk around humans without killing anyone, it was time for us to go our own seperate ways. I was sad because during our time together she treated me like a sister and that's how I thought of her, but she told me she would visit me on my birthday each year and I should do the same with her and we would always keep in contact with one another.

It's mid July now and I was on my way to visit her because she called me and said she needed my help. I asked her what kind of help, but she just told me that it was important and only I could help her with it. So here I was driving in my new black mercedes on my way to Mystic falls.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to my new story and sorry it's so short, it was to give you a general idea of what my story is about. Next chapter will introduce the Salavtore brothers, Elena and the rest of the gang. Edward and his family will appear a little later on in the story. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I entered Mystic falls I noticed it was a fairly normal small town, but bigger in comparison to Forks. I looked at the directions Lexi had sent me to head to her house, which was pretty simple enough. In about 10 minutes after arriving I found the place I was looking for. It was kind of a creepy place because it looked liked it had been built around the early 1900's. I went up to the door and range the door bell and thanks to my super hearing and smell I could tell there was 4 vampires and a couple of humans inside. The door opened and there was Lexi with a big smile on her face. "Bella it's been so long" she said pulling me into a hug. "I know we have a lot of catching up to do" I said hugging her back. She pulled out of the hug and looked at me with a friendly face and said "Well come on in."

Once I entered her home I noticed how fancy looking it was. "You got a nice place here" I said amazed. She chuckled a little and said "It isn't my place though I have been living here for sometime." "Then who's place is this" I asked curiously. "You'll see" was all she said. We entered what appeared to be the living room. I noticed there was 3 other vampires in the room besides me and Lexi. One was a girl about my age with blonde hair and there were two other boys one with lighter hair who looked pretty friendly and one with black hair who looked bored as hell. Then there was two humans a girl with long dark brown hair and a man who was probably in his mid twenties or early thirties. "Guys this is my friend Bella I was talking about" Lexi said. She turned to me and said "Bella this is Stefan" She pointed to the boy with the lighter hair who got up and said "It's nice to meet you." "You too" I said shaking his hand. Lexi pointed to the boy with the dark hair and said "That's Damon." "Hey" was all he said. "Caroline" she said pointing to the girl with the blonde hair. We shook hands and smiled at each other. "And Elena and Alaric" she said pointing to the two humans. "It's nice to meet all of you, but why am I here you said you needed my help with something." Lexi face turned serious and said "Yes well you see Bella we need your help with a problem." "What kind of problem" I asked curiously suspecting that this problem is something bigger. "It has something to do with a hybrid named Klaus." "Who's Klaus" I asked curiously. Stefan was the one to answer instead of Lexi. "He's a hybrid and one of the originals." I nodded in understanding and said "Yea Lexi told me about the story of how the original witch loved her children so much she couldn't bear to lose them and so made them into the first ever vampires, but I haven't heard of a hybrid." "A few years after her and her husband Mikael arrived in the new world she had an affair with a werewolf that resulted in Klaus and when he made his first human kill his werewolf side was triggered. Esther then cast a spell on him to surpass his werewolf side, he was able to break it a few months ago with the doppelgangers blood, which is my girlfriend Elena." "But what does this have to do with me" I asked. This time it was Alaric to talk. "Lexi told us about the other vampires that you encountered in your human life." Damon snickered a bite and said "Should we even call them vampires, they sparkle for god sakes." Alaric ignored him and continued "And I did my research they were apparently created one century after Esther created the originals by a witch who wanted to outdo Esther, but they sparkle in the sun and they aren't affected by wooden stakes, which makes them harder to destroy than the vampires descended from the originals." "But they sparkle" Damon repeated. Alaric continued to ignore him and looked at me and said "Lexi had told me that some of the vampires you met had powers." I nodded my head and said "Yes one was psychic, another could control emotions, and a mind reader." "We may need their help also" Alaric stated. Then suddenly the hole in my heart got bigger. "Bella are you alright" Lexi asked noticing my pained look. "W-Why" I asked. Stefan answered this time and said "Because we found out Klaus is gathering a bunch of vampires with supernatural gifts and make them part of his army and with some of the vampires gifts that you encountered they might be able to help us beat Klaus." "I don't know where they are" I countered. "A witch friend of ours can help her name is Bonnie all she would need is there names" Caroline said. The hole in my heart kept getting bigger and bigger until I said "I-I can't I got to go." Before I realized it I was already out of the house and running for who knows where.

I don't know why I was still doing here I should've just left Mystic falls when I had the chance, but something is keeping me here. I was in Mystic grill drowning my sorrows in some alcohol I really wanted to help them with this Klaus problem, but if it meant having to see the Cullens again, then I don't think I could do it. "So there you are" a voice said behind me. I looked and Damon that guy who was mocking the vampires that sparkle. "What do you want" I asked annoyed by his presence. He sat next to me and ordered him a drink and then turned to me and said "Why'd you leave all of a sudden." "None of your business" I replied coldly. "Ouch" he said faking being hurt by comment. I quickly finished my drink and ordered another one. "So something must have happened between you and those vampires you were acquainted with." I looked at him in disbelief and said "Why is that any of your concern." Damon shrugged with a mocking smile and said "When we mentioned we needed there help as well you had a pained look on your face and holding your stomach." I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever." We just sat there in silence just drinking. Damon broke the silence and asked "So what happened between them." "Why do you want to know" I asked confused. "Because as soon as I know what's wrong we can fix it so you can give us their names and help us." I smiled a little and said "Look if you want their names so bad it's Carlisle, Esme. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. There you have there names now you can leave me alone." He still smiled at me and said "I'm afraid I can't Killing Klaus is very important to me and unfortunatly we need you to stay and help us. So we can do this the hard way or the easy way, which is just tell us what happened." I decided to finally give in and tell him so he'll stop bothering me about it. "Fine" I said really annoyed.

I told him the entire story from the moment I arrived in Forks until the moment Edward had left. "Wow what a jackass" he said with sympathy. "I'm surprised because you seem like the kind of guy who would compel a girl and use her and just dump her" I said honestly. He shook his head and said "I use to be like that until I met Elena." He seemed different, he seemed more honest and caring, he must be drunk now. "But isn't she with Stefan" I asked curiously. He nodded and said "Yea, but it doesn't mean I won't stop loving her. I'll always protect her even if we're not together romantically." I felt myself drunk as well. He then turned to me and asked "What about you are you still in love with Edward." I sighed and said "Yes I still love Edward more than anything and that makes me mad after all the hurt and suffering her put me through." Damon and I looked at each other and I realized that was the one thing we had in common was that we were still in love with someone despite being hurt by them.

The rest of the night went by in a blur it was just Damon and me drinking and talking about each of our pasts and laughing with each other. Before I knew it we ended up back in his house and in his bedroom, where things started to heat up. He kissed me and I kissed him back and then before I knew we took each others clothes off.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. I'm not sure If I'm doing a Damon/Bella pairing or a Edward/Bella pairing, but please I hope everyone will respect the pairing that I'll eventually decided to do without causing a fight. So please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Road Trip

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

I woke up with the biggest headache I've ever experienced. I slowly got up and found myself in a unfamiliar room. My eyes widened when I turned over and found Damon sleeping right next me naked. I looked down at myself and found that I was also naked. I mentally groaned **It wasn't a dream I really did sleep with him. **Damon's eyes opened up and seemed kind of shocked as well. "Did we you know" he asked. I groaned and said "I think we did, I mean after all we were both drunk." "This needs to stop happening to me" Damon said getting out of bed and quickly changing back into his clothes. I did the same as well, but I couldn't believe this was how I would lose my virginity. Then the door suddenly opened to reveal Damon's brother Stefan. He looked kind of shocked, but not too shocked. "So that's what all the noise was about" he said examining us. "Shut up Stefan, we were drunk" Damon explained. "It always ends up like that" Stefan said. "Well everyone else is down stairs, if you care to join us" Stefan said leaving. "Great" I said sarcastically.

When we got downstairs everyone from yesterday was in the leaving room, with a new girl who was dark skinned with long dark hair as well. Elena looked at me like she was jealous of me or something. I thought she was with Stefan though. "Look Bella, we don't know why your avoiding the Cullens, but we really need their help as well as yours, please" Stefan asked. I sighed and said "Ok I'll help, their names are Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Stefan turned to the dark skinned girl and said "Bonnie will you be able to track them down." The girl Bonnie nodded and said "It should be no problem." "Bella this Bonnie, she's a witch who's going to help us" Stefan said. "Nice to meet you" I said extending my hand. She reluctantley shook back and said "You too." Bonnie then took a deep breathe and said "I need complete concentration, Bella I need you to hold onto my shoulder it will let you see what I see, so we can make sure we have the right people." I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder and closed my eyes. She said some kind of incantation then followed by the Cullens names. Then I saw a house in the middle of nowhere coevered in snow. Inside that house I saw Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, along with Edward and alice. There was also some very unfamiliar vampires I didn't reconinized.

When the vision ended I opened my eyes and took my hand off of Bonnie's shoulder. "So was that them" Bonnie asked. I nodded and said "Yea that's them, but there was also some unfamiliar vampires with them." "So where are they" Elena asked. "Denali, Alaska" Bonnie replied. "Alaska seriously" Damon complained. "So we're going to have to drive up all the way up there to convince them to help us" Stefan said. "Well Bella should be the one to go since she knows them best" Alaric said. I shook my head and said "That's probably not a good idea, we're not exactly on friendly terms." "Ok how about this, I'll go with Bella to Alaska to bring the Sparkly vampires down here." "Wow Damon you actually volunteering for something without being forced" Elena asked surprised. Damon shrugged and said "Well Bella obviously can't convince them on her own, so it looks like they're going to need my convincing." "Damon" Stefan warned. "What i'm just saying, we need them if we're going to stop Klaus before he kills everyone in the town" Damon said. Is that how bad the situation is. "Damon's right, Bella should probably have someone accompy her so that they can help explain the situation" Alaric said. Alaric turned to me and said "Is that alright with you Bella." I sighed and said "Yea, if it's going to help stop Klaus then i'm fine with it." "Alright well lets get going" Damon said with false excitement. I mentally sighed wondering how this was going to turn out.

(On the road)

It's been 3 hours since we left Mystic falls and we were already half way there to Alaska, but we wouldn't get there until later tonight. As I was driving Damon was sitting in the passengers seat drinking from a blood bag. "Thanks for coming with me" I said breaking the silence. "It's no problem, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle him on your own, since what he did to you" he said. I chuckled a little and said "Yea probably, I mean it's the first time I've seen him in 100 years, I don't know how i'll react." "I won't stop you if you attack him, bring me a little amusement to my day." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "So just how powerful is Klaus anyway" I asked curiously. "The guy's a big dick, everytime we think we've outsmarted him, he's always one step ahead us. Now it's going to be even harder with his new army of hybrids and sparkly vampires with powers." "That bad" I asked sympathy. Damon nodded and said "Yea our lives have been hell because of him and I really want him to have a slow painful death." Damon then turned to me and said "So how did you die anyways, I mean Lexi told us you had drowned with vampire blood in your system, but she said you seemed like you were escaping someplace." "I really don't like to talk about" I said seriously not wanting him to know what kind of place I was in. "Oh come on pretend i'm one of the girls" he said, causing me to laugh. "I'll tell you if you tell me what happened to you" I said making a deal. Damon thought about it for a moment and said "Ok fine, but you start. I sighed not knowing where to begin.

I started from the beginning from where Edward had left me and until I escaped from the mental asylum to the crash at the bridge. "Wow what a dick, you should really show him who's boss" Damon said. I chuckled and said "Thank you, now tell me what's your story , you promised remembered. "Ok, but be prepared" Damon said seriously.

The rest of the car ride was Damon talking about his past in the year of 1864 and how he and Stefan meat another female vampire named Katherine Pierce, who happened to be a Petrova doopleganger along with Elena, that Klaus was after until she turned into a vampire. He said that both him and Stefan fell in love her, but in reality she was using both of them. He then went on about how she tricked him into thinking she was trapped in some kind of church and he had spent almost all of his vampire life trying to free her. When actually she was very much alive and never cared to find him. "That's so horrible" I said not knowing what else to say. Damon shrugged and said "Well that's life for you sweetie, bad stuff happens, but you got to move on eventually." I didn't say anything because I knew he was right.

Before I knew it we were already in Denali by seven in front of the house I saw in Bonnie's vision. If my heart was beating, it would be beating so fast right now. "You don't have to be nervous, if the guy does anything I'll break his neck" Damon said. "It's the first time I've seen him in a hundred years I don't know what i'm going to say" I admitted like a desperate teenager. "Well you could say listen Dick you ruined my life and now it's time to repay me." I bursted out laughing and said "You know they can probably hear us." "So" He smirked. "Well lets go and get this over with" I said getting out of the car. "Right behind you" he said. I walked up to the front door of the huge mansion and rang the door bell. The door opened and there was the shock expression of Alice Cullen.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and i'm sorry how long it took me to update, I was having serious computer problems and didn't have the money to fix it. Next chapter deals with Bella and Damon talking with the Cullen's about what's been happening. Next chapter will be updated here real soon.


	4. Reunited

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

Alice just stood there not knowing what to say. "How are you here" she asked pretty shocked. Damon answered before I could. "Look just invite us in and we'll explain the situation." "Alice what's going on" The voice of Carlisle said walking towards us. When he saw me at the front door he looked shocked as well. "Bella why are you alive." Damon was getting impatient and said "Well if you want any answers I suggest inviting us in." Carlisle nodded and said "Come on in, follow me into the living room."

When we entered the living room, everyone turned to face us and there were some pretty shocked expressions, especially Edwards. It took everything I had to not go over there and pounce on him for what he did to me. "Bella" he whispered so in shock. "Isn't this a nice reunion" Damon said sarcastically. "Shut up Damon" I said annoyed. "Bella it's so good to see you" Esme said hugging me, then releasing me once touching my skin. "Your blood and skin, seem so different, and your heart's not beating" she said surprised. Emmett and Rosalie looked shocked at this revelation and so did Carlisle. I just stayed quiet because I didn't know how to tell them. "We're vampires, a different kind than yours" Damon said. I gave him a looked and he said "What you weren't going to tell them." "How can there be two different kinds of vampires, it's not possible" Carlisle said. Damon huffed and said "You want prove I'll give you prove." Before I knew it Damon had my head in a headlock. "D-Damon what are you doing" I asked running out of breathe. "Showing some prove" he said, before I heard the snapping of my neck.

Edward's POV

The guy named Damon took Bella into a headlock and broke her neck, killing her. I insictevly ran at him at full power tackling him to the ground. I don't know how, but he pushed me right off and threw me to the other side of the room. When I looked up I was shocked at his face. His eyes went red, with veins visibly around them and fangs clearly shown on his teeth. "What the hell" Jasper said actually sounding scared. Damon went back to normal and looked at me and said "That's such a dick move." "You killed Bella" I said through my anger. He rolled his eyes and said "She ain't dead, I just broke her neck she'll be out of it for a while." "So there really is another kind of vampires out there " Emmett asked. "Yep" Damon simply replied. "Fascinating I never knew another species of vampires existed from our own, please if you don't mind tell us about your kind" Carlisle said. "What about Bella" I asked still mad looking at her unconscious body. "She's fine, she'll be up in a couple of hours, I should have everything covered by then" Damon said sitting one of the chairs.

"Ok what do you want to know" Damon said. "Blood obviously is your main feed am I correct" Carlisle asked. Damon nodded and said "Yea or we wouldn't be called vampires now would we." "I guess you could say my kind is the true kind of vampires than your kind." "What do you mean" Carlisle asked. "Well for starters we don't sparkle like disco balls in the sun" he said with a smirk. Everyone seemed surprised by what he said. "So then what happens when your in the sun" Emmett asked. "We burn and die" Damon said . "You and Bella were in the sun though" Alice said. "Because we wear a Lapiz Lazuli, it's a mystical stone, that allows us to walk in the sun, here's mine." He put his hand out to show us his ring in which in the middle had a blue stone. "Now watch what happens when I take it off" Damon said taking the ring off. He then put his hand in front of the window where the sun shined. His hand was started to burn causing him to scream in pain. "See" Damon said after pulling his hand back and writhing in pain. "What about your transformation into a vampire" Carlisle. "Well you have to die with vampire blood in your system, then you wake up in transition, which means you have 24 hours to drink blood to complete transformation or you die" Damon stated simply.

This was all so shocking these kind of vampires are more closely related to what humans imagine vampires to be. Carlisle was going over in his head all the difference he has heard between his species and our own. Emmett and Jasper were really fascinated by another species of vampires that can die more easily than us. Rosalie was upset by that fact, that they have more of a choice in becoming vampires or not. "What about wooden stakes" Emmett asked wondering if the myths about those are true. Damon nodded and said "Yea if one pierces us in the hearts we die." "We also have the speed, strength, extra hearing, and compulsion" Damon said. "Compulsion" I repeated confused. "It allows us to control other people's mind by eye contact, your kind doesn't possess that ability." "No, but our kind sometimes carry over a supernatural ability, like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate others emotions" Carlisle said. Damon suddenly had a serious face and said "That's what I need to talk to you about, it's the whole reason why Bella and I came here in the first place." I could tell by his thoughts that this wasn't going to be good.

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but when I came to I realized I was laying on the couch. "Had a nice nap" Damon said smirking right across from me. Before I knew it I threw Damon on the ground hissing at him with my vampire face showing. "You bastard, you broke my neck" I said angry. "I had to Bella, it was to show them prove" Damon said before pushing me off him. Emmett laughed and said "Wow Bella you actually seem suited to be a vampire." I looked over to him and glared at him harshly which caused him to shut up, because he actually looked scared of me. I turned back to Damon and asked "How long was I out." Damon shrugged and said "A couple hours, but don't worry I explained everything to them, about our species of vampires and the current situation in Mystic falls." "Yes and it seems you will need our help since so many of our kind gathering together might attract the Volturi" Carlisle said. I remember them talking about them before. "Right the kings of the sparkly people" Damon said sarcastically. "But how will they enter Mystic falls in the sun, without people noticing them" I asked thinking about it. "By the time we get back into Mystic falls it be dark time, and I already called Bonnie, she's working on a spell right now" Damon said. "Bella can I talk to you in private please" Edward asked suddenly. I gave him a hard glare and then turned to Damon and said "We should get going then, I'm going to wait in the car."

The drive back to Mystic falls was pretty silent, I couldn't stand to look at Damon at the second. "Come on your not still mad are you" Damon asked. "Look I'm sorry for snapping your neck ok" he said. "I'm not mad at just you" I said bitterly. Damon sighed and said "You want to talk about it." I shook my head and said "Not really." He sighed and said "Can't say I didn't try." The Cullens cars we're right behind us as we sped towards Mystic falls. Damon had called Stefan to let him know we had convinced them to help us and was setting up the remaining rooms at their house.

When we got back to Mystic falls Damon had everyone parked their cars into their garage so it wouldn't seem suspicious with so many cars parked by one house. When everyone entered the house Stefan was waiting there along with Lexi. "Wow there is sure a lot of them" Lexi said. "Thank you for coming" Stefan said. Carlisle was the one to speak "It's no problem, we need to control the situation here for the safety of the townspeople from both our species." "Yea well we can talk more tomorrow you all must be exhausted." "They don't sleep" Damon said before Carlisle said. "But we'll take accommodations you have set up for us" Carlisle said. Stefan looked shocked, but shrugged and said "Ok, Lexi will show you to your rooms and Bella you can share a room with Lexi." I just nodded and followed Lexi as she showed every couple of the Cullens family their rooms.

After showing them to their rooms she led me to ours which had two beds on the opposite directions of each other. "Bella are you alright you've been quiet since you returned" Lexi asked as we got ready. "It was harder than I though it was going to be, having to see him again" I said with tears coming down my face. Before I knew it Lexi hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. I don't know, but I had a complete breakdown not knowing what to do anymore.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will be about Bella forcing herself to get along with the Cullens and coming up with a plan to defeat Klaus. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


End file.
